Lost and found
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [JosephKevin] Kevin meets Joseph while he is out with Ray, they exchange a few words but Kevin had to suddenly leave. Will these two meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost and found.  
Summary: Kevin meets Joseph while he is out with Ray, they exchange a few words but Kevin had to suddenly leave. Will these two meet again?  
Pairings: Joseph/Kevin, mention of others.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Chapter 1:

* * *

Ray and Kevin emerged from the night club into the cool night air and decided to go get a bite to eat. The rest of the white tigers decided to head to the cinema. Kevin wanted to go to, but Ray insist that he accompany him to the night club. Lee thought that it was a good idea.

Only because someone had to watch Ray, especially when he's had a few too many.

"Want to go get a hotdog?" Ray asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Ray," Kevin replied with slight irritation. "you know I'm a vegetarian."

Ray snorted, "There's no meat in a hotdog, Kevin."

Kevin rolled his eyes but agreed. He wasn't exactly a vegetarian, he was trying to be one but he wasn't very good at it.

"Come on," Ray drawled and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Live a little."

This time Kevin snorted. "Fine, but only because it might sober you up."

Ray giggled, but lead him over to a small take away shop.

"Where shall we eat these?" Kevin asked as he was handed the hotdog.

"Lets eat them in the bus shelter," Ray suggested. "We'll be finished before the bus arrives."

They reached the bus shelter and found it empty, though neither one cared. They sat down and wordlessly tucked into their food and Kevin couldn't help but think that Ray might be right. He can't taste any meat in this.

They had just finished when Ray spots someone. "Hey Ozuma!" He yelled. "Come over and say hello!"

"Ray, shh!" Kevin scowled because Ray had a few drinks that night and was obviously starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

A short, but muscular teen turned around and peered into the darkness with his piercing green eyes. A small smirk appeared on his lips when he spotted Ray.

"Hey Ozuma," Ray said as he stumbled forward to shake the shorter teens hand and pat his shoulder at the same time. "How you doing?"

Kevin tilted his head to the side as the teen known as Ozuma raised an eyebrow and chuckled under his breath. "I'm fine," he replied. "It seems as though you've had a good night."

Ray giggled again and suddenly flung an arm around his neck to lean heavily against him. "This little munchkin here," Kevin winced at the nickname. Ray only calls him that when he's drunk. "Is my good friend, Kevin. He's a doll, ain't ya Kevin?"

"Whatever you say, Ray," Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. Ray must really like this Ozuma character. He only gets this friendly with someone he really likes.

Or someone he really likes to annoy. Like Kai for example. Since Ray turned up at his place drunk one night, alcohol has been banned from his manors premises. Indefinitely.

Suddenly Kevin was pulled from his musing when a shorter, green hair teen appeared in his line of vision.

"Kevin, I'd like you meet Joseph," Ray said, still with his arm around Ozuma. "He's Ozuma's teammate and bestest buddy."

Joseph laughed and Kevin cringed. He gazed over to Joseph again and realized that he has the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. "Don't mind Ray," Kevin said with a toothy grin.

Joseph returned the grin. "Don't worry, Ozuma can be just as bad when he's drunk," He replied.

Kevin found himself chuckling and gaze back over to the older teens. Ozuma was trying to convince Ray to sit down before he falls down.

"I'm fine Ozzy," Ray said, puffing out his chest in a manly sort of way. "I'm not that drunk." Suddenly he fell forward onto Ozuma and they both fell to the ground.

Joseph laughed out loud at the sight with Kevin shook his head. "Hard to believe that Ray is the oldest here, isn't it?" Kevin mumbled.

"I'm sure Ozuma doesn't mind," Joseph said with a smirk.

Kevin snapped his gaze towards Joseph, wanting to ask what he meant by that but for whatever reason decided against it.

"So," Joseph started, "how long have you been living in Japan?"

"Only a few months," Kevin replied. "We're staying in an apartment rented out by the BBA."

"We?"

"Oh, the rest of my team are here as well," Kevin explained. "You might have heard of us, the White tigers?"

"Ah, yes," Joseph hummed with recognition. "I do know you. You're pretty legendary in the streets of Hong Kong."

Kevin couldn't help but blush at that remark. "I'm sure it's all lies."

Joseph laughed whole heartedly and Kevin found himself liking the way his whole face would light up when he laughed. "So," he said. "what about you?"

"Well, I-" Joseph started but was abruptly cut off by the sound of a phone's ring.

"Sorry," Kevin muttered apologetically as he pulled out his phone. He flipped it open. "Hello?" he asked, trying to sound polite, feeling uncharacteristically annoyed.

"Kevin?" It was Lee. "Quick grab Ray and get back home as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"We've been robbed Kevin. Someone broke into out flat and stole nearly everything."

"What!" He practically yelled into the phone. He grabbed Ray by the arm, forgetting about Lee on the phone and pushed him towards a taxi cab that had just pulled around the corner. "I'm sorry," he said to Joseph and Ozuma. "We have to go."

"What's going on, Munchkin?" Ray asked.

"We've been burgled, Ray," Kevin replied as he pushed him into the taxi and explained to the driver their address and that they need to get home quickly.

"Oh, visitors?"

"Oh, shut up, Ray," Kevin sighed.

* * *

This is for Natty Colombian Girl. She asked for a Joseph/Kevin fic. This will be a short multi-chaptered fic, about four, I hope you don't mind as I couldn't think of anything for a Oneshot (sweatdrops) There will be other pairings, but only mentioned or hinted at. Kevin and Joseph is the main pairing. Anyway, I hope you like it. This pairing is quite difficult to do, but they're still cute.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are liking it. I've never done a fic either Kevin nor Joseph before so I'm treading new ground. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2:

* * *

After spending the night at a nearby hotel Kevin and the others head back to their flat to clean up and sort out their things to see just how much was taken. He sighed as he carefully picked up a few pieces of broken glassware that the thieves carelessly threw around. He began thinking back to the night before. How could a semi decent night turn out to be so horrible? Sure, the night club wasn't exactly the highlight of the evening, but meeting Joseph and Ozuma had been interesting even though they hadn't manage to talk long.

_Shit! _Kevin suddenly thought. _After Lee rang up I totally forgot to ask for Joseph's phone number. Shit, how am I going to find him now?_

After a little bit of thought he realized that Ray might know, so decided to ask him. He headed to Ray's bedroom as there was where the older blader was heading towards when everyone entered the apartment. He pried open the door and peered inside. On the bed face down was Ray. He was seriously suffering from a hang over.

"Ray," Kevin said quietly and nudged him a little. "do you have Joseph's phone number?"

"Joseph?"

"Yes," Kevin said. "You know, the guy with Ozuma?"

"Ozuma?"

"Yes, you were talking to him last night."

"I was?"

"Yes! Jesus Ray, you weren't that drunk!"

"I wasn't?"

"Arg!" Kevin stormed out of the room, purposely slamming the door shut behind him. He heard a string of curses but didn't care. Serves him right anyway. If Ray didn't drag him out last night maybe he could have prevented the place being broken into.

Of course, if he didn't go out last night he would never have met Joseph.

Joseph? Why was he so hung up on him anyway? They spoke for, what, fifteen minutes? That was all, it wasn't even a deep and meaningful conversation. Besides, it's not like he was attracted to the gorgeous, green eyed, green hair blader…

_Dammit, _Kevin thought. _I am attracted to him._

He wanted to pull his hair out and scream. Could things get any worst? First he had to go to some obnoxious nightclub with Ray just to babysit him and while that was going on their flat was broken into and everything stole. He was in a miserable mood. Maybe a play with his new kitten, Kuli, will cheer him up. She's a black and white kitten, a tiny little thing that sits easily on his shoulder. She was found abandoned in an alley way and he just had to adopt her.

Just where is Kuli anyway? After the excitement of last night he totally forgot about the little one.

Kevin's eyes widen and he began searching the flat. After an hour of searching he couldn't find his little kitten anywhere. He couldn't help but berate himself for forgetting about his 4 month old kitten. He felt absolutely horrible. Did the thieves take her as well?

"Kevin?" Lee asked as the stepped out of the kitchen.

Kevin looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I can't find Kuli anywhere."

Lee was instantly by the smaller teens side, letting him cry into his chest. "I'm sure she's fine," he tried to sooth but nothing he could say would help.

"Everything's going wrong," Kevin sobbed.

First he had to babysit Ray, then theyget robbed, as that was happeninghe forgot to get the phone number fromJoseph, who he later found out he was crushin onand now his little kitten has gone missing. Did the thieves take her too?

"Come on, why don't we hang up some missing signs," Lee suggested. "I'm sure someone would have seen here."

"We don't have a computer or a printer anymore," Kevin said as he wiped his eyes.

Lee winced, but then looked determined. "We'll just have to use the one at the library, or better yet break into Kai's place."

"The hell you will," A voice said.

Startled, both Kevin and Lee jumped slightly and turned to the front door. Standing there was Kai, who was too busy looking at the apartment.

"Kai?" Lee asked with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Word travels pretty quick," Kai said dismissively as he flicked a piece of hair from his eyes. "So, what did they take?"

Lee sighed. "All the valuables and electronic equipment. Anything that could be sold."

"Anything that couldn't be replaced?"

"Not really, we keep all of out personal belongings back at the village," Lee explained.

Kai nodded and glanced at Kevin who was wiping his eyes. He rose an eyebrow. Kevin noticed and sniffled. "Kuli has gone missing," he said in a quiet voice.

Understanding flooded Kai's gaze and it soften. "I see," he said. "Well, do you have a photo of her?"

"Why?"

"For the missing posters of course," Kai replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You're going to make missing poster?"

"Well duh," Kai said sarcasm abundant in his voice. "This way I won't have to replace the locks on my house after you two break in. I may be rich, but do you have any idea how much it cost to replace _all _those locks?"

Lee gave a half snort, half chuckle while Kevin sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I've got a picture," he said as he turned on his heel and headed to his bedroom. He rounded the corner but stopped to lean against the wall. He was pretty certain that Kai and Lee will have a small chat about his behavior.

"Did something else happen?" Kai asked. "I know being a victim of a break and enter is pretty traumatic, but there seems to be something else bothering him."

"There's nothing that I'm aware of," Lee replied. "But there must be something wrong since you mentioned it. I swear, for someone who doesn't like people that much, you certainly know how to pick em."

"That's why I don't like most people," Kai snorted. "Anyway, we're you lot staying?"

"The BBA are paying for another place for us to stay in until this is cleared up."

"Don't be stupid, grab whatever you have here and move into my place for a while," Kai suggested, more like demanded. "But I won't have any alcohol. Not since _last _time."

"Ray won't like that," Lee sniggered.

"Like I care. Now hurry up and get the others. The limo is waiting outside."

Kevin heard the words and raced to his room to gather what little he had left. He threw everything into a carry bag, grabbed a picture that Mariah took of Kuli and moved to the front door again. As he neared he heard Ray and Kai talking amongst themselves.

"Are you sure you want us to stay there for a while, Kai?" Ray asked. "You might not have some decent quality with Miguel if we stay," he finished with a purr making his words sound suggestive.

"Like I care who's around," Kai snorted and then smirked. "Never stopped us before."

Kevin groaned. He did not need _that _mental image, thank you very much.

* * *

…What? I'm obsessed with Miguel/Kai, ok? It's an addiction. I just find them both so irresistibility adorable.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here, have some cookies.

… … … … …

Kevin sighed for the umpteenth time as he stared mindlessly out the window of Kai's luxury limousine. Normally he would press every button he could get his grubby little hands on, but at this moment, he simply couldn't be bothered. He was too busy cursing himself and his rotten luck.

"Make sure you drink plenty of water, Ray," Kai said as he handed the said neko-jin a bottle of water.

"I don't feel so good," Ray mumbled as he took a swig of the water.

"Well serves you right," Kai lightly scowled. "I don't see why you like to drink so much. I can't stand the stuff."

"You don't know what you're missing out on," Ray replied.

"Yeah," Kai murmured with a flick of his tongue. "Getting completely smashed out of my brain sounds like a lot of fun."

Ray murmured something incoherent and took another swing of water. Shortly afterwards the limo pulled into the long driveway of Kai's manor and everyone piled out, Kai helping Ray. Kevin glanced over to them and couldn't help but snigger at the annoyed expression on Kai's face. He sniggered a little louder when he saw Miguel's.

The blond had moved to Japan to be with Kai, also because he is also studying over here, with the BBA of course. Something about the inner workings of a Beyblade. Well, the only real reason why he moved here was because of Kai. The two of them realized their feelings for each other shortly after the downfall of Bega. The BBA threw a party for all the Beyblade teams and that's where the two of them got together.

That was also the night Ray stumbled into Kai's manor, prompting him to ban any sort of alcoholic beverage, and prompting Miguel to be a little more weary around the dark hair youth as he can become a little too friendly with his lover.

Thus the sour look on his face now.

"Hey Miguel," Lee greeted as everyone moved towards the front door.

The look of annoyance was quickly replace with a warm greeting. "Lee, I'm sorry to hear about what happened," he said and genuinely sounded apologetic.

The blond was kind, sincere and friendly, but can prove to be jealous and a little overprotective of Kai sometimes. All of which is understandable. Someone as attractive and rich as Kai is would have people are literally selling their souls to be with him.

Kevin sniggered to himself as he watched Miguel try to detangle Ray from Kai, who was trying to drag the neko-jin inside and most likely to the lounge room where he can sleep off the hang over. He had finally managed to pull the neko off his lover and help take him inside with Lee. Kai shook his head and told the others to go inside where his butler will show them to their room.

Before Kevin could go inside however Kai pulled him aside. "Do you have that photo on you at the moment?" he asked, leaning on his knees to be eye level. Normally Kevin would be annoyed that he was being treated like a kid, but at the moment he really couldn't be bothered with frustration and anger at something so trivial.

"Yeah," he replied as he pulled a photo out of his pocket. "This is the best picture I could find."

Kai nodded and removed the picture from his grasp. He stood up straight and glanced at the photo, but his gaze was more directed at Kevin.

"I'm fine," Kevin said, even though he knew it was futile when it's a well known fact that Kai simply knows everything. True as that was, he was going to try anyway.

"I don't believe you," Kai said simply but shook his head anyway. He took another quick look at the photo. "This will do fine. Come on."

With that said Kai straighten himself and turned on his heel to head inside, Kevin promptly on his heels. They entered inside and Kevin couldn't help but ogle at the large grand entrance. A beautiful staircase flowed gracefully into the main hall that looked like it might have been used as a ballroom, if it wasn't for the previous occupant…

We won't get into that.

As they neared the stairs Miguel appeared from the sitting room, and looked as if he was annoyed. Kevin suspects that Miguel is beginning to dislike Hung-over Ray as much as Drunk Ray.

"Everyone has retired to their rooms," Miguel said as he neared. "Except for Ray, of course. He passed out on the leather sofa," he shook his head. "Are you sure he's not still drunk?"

"No, he's not drunk," Kai laughed. "It's probably just the sleeping pills kicking in."

"Sleeping pills?" Kevin queried out loud. "When did he have those?"

Kai smirked. "With his water."

Kevin blinked and so did Miguel. After a moment it finally sunk in and they both laughed. Kai shrugged then laughed when Miguel wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him up against him. As they shared a kiss, Kevin found himself abruptly turning away. He mentally berated himself. It's been less then 24 hours and he's already love sick. Could his life get any worse?

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Kai. "Come on," he said as he pushed him up stairs. "Lets get to work on those posters."

"Uh, ok," Kevin muttered as he let Kai push him.

As they trudged up stairs Kevin found himself gawking again. Luckily Kai came around when he did or he and Lee would have a hard time finding their way through his manor if they ever did break into it. It'll be hard to find another person in here let alone a computer.

Finally, what seemed like forever, they stopped in front of a large oak door. Kai pushed it open and inside was an office room. A large office room. One that was filled with all sorts of electronic equipment. If Kevin wasn't so depressed at the moment he would have raced into the room and start pressing all the pretty buttons.

Kai walked over and sat in the expensive leather high back office chair and Kevin jumped up onto the table and sat on the edge. He watched as Kai fiddled around with the computer and scanning the picture. He was more than happy to sit and watch, he wasn't very good with computers anyway so has very little to do with them.

Bored, he gazed around the room and his eyes landed on a picture frame with a photo of Kai and Miguel. Miguel had his arms around Kai's waist and was kissing his cheek. Kai had his eyes closed but a beautiful, genuine smile was on his face.

He looked really, really happy.

And Kevin felt a little bitter. Will he ever experience anything like that?

"Kai?" Kevin asked after a moment. He swallowed thickly as Kai hummed in reply. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Kai stopped typing on his computer and turned his attention to him. "I guess. It depends on how personal."

"When did you realized that you liked Miguel?"

Kai remained silent for a moment and Kevin was about to apologize for asking such a personal question when he spoke. "A few days afterwards."

"After what?"

"Our battle during the Worlds Tournament," he replied as he turned his gaze back to the computer but did not continue to type. "I denied it at first. But…"

"You couldn't stop thinking about him…?" Kevin finished softly. He adverted his gaze to look at his hands. So it's true. He does have a crush on Joseph. Kai said that he knew a few days after he and Miguel battled, but they didn't know each other back then, so his circumstance is nearly identical.

Scary.

"Here," Kai said suddenly, in his hand was a wad of paper. "I've printed out the posters, all you have to do is hang them around the area. I'm sure someone would have seen Kuli."

"Thanks Kai," Kevin said as he took the papers and jumped off the table.

"It'll do you good," Kai said as he headed for the door. "It'll keep your mind off your current circumstances."

"Well it help?" Kevin asked. "The distraction, I mean."

"For a little while." he replied, his voice holding an edge of understanding to it. "Why don't you ask Miguel for help? It might take his mind off plotting something against Ray, not that I really mind at the moment."

Kevin laughed. "I'll do that. Oh, and Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for not treating me like a kid."

Kai smiled softly before he walked out the door.

… … … … …

Another chapter done. This might prove to be a little longer than I thought. Anywho, I hoped you liked the chapter. Miguel was in it (glomps him).

Kai: You've got five seconds to let go of him…(twitches and snarls)

O.o (backs off) Er, please review? Heh?


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. (Hands out cookies)

Chapter 4:

… … … … …

Kevin released a deep breath and blew his silkily green colored bangs from his eyes as he gazed broken heartedly out his temporary bedroom window, idly watching as the small water droplets trailed their way down the clear glass windows.

It has been three days since he, along with the rest of his friends, moved into the Hiwatari manor. And for those three days it has been raining. It also has been three days, three _long_ days since he last seen Kuli…

And Joseph.

He released a frustrated sigh as he threw himself onto his bed. He was a fury of emotion. There was frustration, anger, annoyance, fear, disappointment and self loathing. He was so many things that all he could do to narrow what he was truly feeling down as simply moody.

As the rain started to fall heavier he couldn't help but realize how the dark, moody weather matched his own foul mood.

He buried his face deeper into his pillow and attempted to fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes he would see Joseph smiling that cute little neko smile of his.

Kevin felt like screaming. He had only truly seen Joseph's smile once and he's already deeply in love with it. Could he possibly be any more tragic? What about pathetic?

"Kevin?" Came a familiar gentle voice. "I heard a noise. You ok in there?"

Kevin mentally kicked himself. He must have let out a frustrated scream and not realize it.

"I'm fine," Kevin replied, though with a little more irritated when he had planned.

The door opened slightly and a tall, tanned, blond hair Spaniard popped his head in. "Are you sure? You seemed bothered by something."

Kevin cursed under his breath. Of course Kai would date someone with amazing personal perception like the kind that he has. Damn it all.

"Actually, the only reason I know that something is bothering you is because Kai told me," Miguel said suddenly with a small smile on his face. "Truth be told, it's sometimes annoying how he knows everything. I can't surprise him at all."

Kevin groaned. He rolled over and sat up, hugging the pillow to his chest. "I said that aloud too?"

"You mumbled it," Miguel replied brightly.

Kevin sighed and buried his face into the pillow, cursing in a language that he was certain that Miguel wouldn't understand. After a few moment he sighed as he felt the corner of his bed sink down and figured that Miguel had taken a seat. He lifted his head to look at the blond. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked after a moment.

"Of course."

"You and Kai…, how, I mean," Kevin stuttered and fumbled over his words. "How did you know you were in love with Kai?" he finally asked.

Instead of looking surprised at the question, Miguel smiled softly in understanding. "It wasn't until a few days after our battle did I realize that I held some sort of feelings towards him," he said. "It was strange I can tell you. I went through a lot of inner turmoil because of that. I kept telling myself that I hardly know him, that we had only exchanged a few words between us, but," he paused for a moment, his eyes holding a far away look to them, as if he was remembering. "But no matter what excuses I came up with I found that my thoughts kept drifting to him, to his mannerisms and thinking about his smile."

"Smile?" Kevin found himself asking softly.

"Yes," Miguel said as he turned his gaze to him, his smile not once faltering. "He smiled at me after our battle. It was a small smile, but I remembered it. I still do."

"Kai seems to smile a lot not these days," Kevin threw in. "He seems much happier now. Ray even said that immediately after the two of you got together he seemed to be content."

"I'm glad," Miguel replied softly, but Kevin couldn't help bit feel amused when he saw a flicker of annoyance appear in the blonde's eyes for a split second. "Though I'm surprised that Ray even remembers what happened that night," he added under his breathe.

"Can I ask you another question?" Miguel nodded. "What happened that night with Ray? I mean I know that after the party a few of us came here, but I don't know what Ray did to make Kai banish alcohol from his life and his manor indefinitely."

Miguel muttered darkly under his breath. "That's a tale for another time," he said as he stood up, the scowl replaced with a friendly warmth. "It's late, you should get some sleep."

Kevin sighed in disappointment. He was so hoping that he would finally hear the story of what happened that night but crawled into bed anyway. "Night, Miguel."

"Goodnight, Kevin," Miguel replied as he turned off the light and closed the door.

Kevin waited for a few minutes then crept out of bed and to the door. He opened it a crack and peered out. Just as he thought, Kai had sent him in to have a small chat. He had been waiting just outside the whole time. He watched with a small sad smile as Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai's petite frame and pulled his close. They exchanged a few words and kissed softly before they started towards their own room, still in each other's arms.

He sniffled softly as he crawled back into bed. He can only hope that he too, one day, will have someone like that to hold him.

Morning came sooner then Kevin would have liked. He was having the nicest dream. Joseph was in it and he had found Kuli! Too bad it was just a dream. In real life his kitten was still missing and with his luck, he doubt he'll be seeing Joseph anytime soon.

How did Kai and Miguel last this long without telling each other their feelings?

The weather outside had improved greatly. The rain had stopped and the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky. Despite his currently situation Kevin found his mood lifting slightly. He even laughed out loud at Ray and Kai as they argued about the pros and cons of alcohol.

Unfortunately for Ray, Kai was winning.

Kevin was too busy sniggering to himself that he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a pair of long strong legs.

"You're walking around in a daze there, green monkey," Said a very familiar, heavily accented voice.

There was only one person with that accent that calls him green monkey.

"Bryan!" Kevin said, the familiar sensation of feeling happy inched it's way back into his being. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat perched on his shoulder.

Despite what a lot of people think, Kevin actually like the Blitzkrieg boys, especially Bryan and Ian. Ian was the same height as he is, but a little younger, and they both have fetishes with pressing as many 'pretty shiny buttons' as they can in a short amount of time.

And he likes Bryan because he taught him how to use everyday house hold items and turn them into explosives. He had destroyed many a microwave because of him.

"I heard what happened," Bryan said as he patted him on the head with one hand as the other stayed behind his back under his jacket. "So I figured I'd pop by and see how you lot were doing. I'm pretty certain that Ray is going through withdrawal symptoms, isn't he?"

Kevin sniggered. Ray is another person who simply adores Bryan. These two are probably the best of friends, well drinking buddies anyway.

"Bryan?" Kai muttered as he appeared from around the corner. "How did you sneak in here? Please don't tell me you jumped in through the window again. How many times…?"

Bryan laugh wholeheartedly. "No, I didn't jump in through the window," he said. "The front door was open so I let myself in. No, I didn't kick it in either," he finished and raised one hand up in a peaceful gesture as the other stayed behind his back.

Kevin sniggered again as he jumped off Bryan's shoulder. He knows that expression that Kai is currently wearing. He has seen it many a time before, though never directed at him. This annoyed expression is usually saved for Ray and Bryan.

"Bryan," Kai said slowly. "What are you hiding?"

Bryan smirked. "Nothing," he replied as he tried to keep his expression innocent, which was never a look he could pull off successfully.

Kai frowned, his eyes narrowed and almost dangerous. "You've brought alcohol, haven't you?"

His smirked widen considerably. "Oh yes," he said before he took off into the lounge room, looking for his drinking buddy. "Hey Ray!"

"Bryan!" Ray said happily before he pounced on him and nuzzled his cheek in a feline fashion.

"I brought a present," Bryan held up a couple of bottles which made Ray's eyes shimmer with delight.

"Please tell me that's Sake."

"You better believe it."

"Yay!" Ray mewed happily as he grabbed a bottle and nuzzled it with his cheek. He was almost purring with delight.

Kai shuddered. This day will not end well. He has the right mind to throw both Ray and Bryan out on to the street just to keep his possessions safe. But if he does that he will no doubt receive numerous complaints from the neighbors as these two will most likely walk up and down the street, singing 'She'll be coming around the mountain' at the top of their lungs. Hideously off key may it be added as well.

It's amazing how a few drinks can make two beings as level headed as Bryan and Ray do some of the most outlandish things.

"You," Kai said, pointing a finger at Kevin. "You are the most mature one here."

Kevin sniggered and was about to reply when they heard Miguel's voice, telling Gary to put the vase down. A second later there was an almighty sound of fine China breaking.

"Gary!"

"Whoops, sorry."

Kai snarled under his breathe and headed towards the noise, even when the front door bell rang. "You answer that, Kevin," Kai said over his shoulder. "If it's someone selling something, tell them to piss off."

Kevin sniggered again for the umpteenth time in the last 10 minutes as he moved towards the door. He opened the door, then blinked. "Joseph!"

… … … … …

Nyah, Joseph is finally here. The next chapter might be the last chapter, that is unless I am struck by more inspiration. Anyway, I might do a oneshot on the party like Kuro Shinzui suggested. That should be fun. I probably won't start it until I finished at least one of my current fics. But who knows? Things never work out the way I plan them anyway.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

…I don't really have much to say other than; Thank God for weekends!

Chapter 5:

… … … … …

"Joseph!" Kevin swallowed nervously as he curled a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "What are you doing here?"

Joseph raised an eyebrow at the nervousness in Kevin's voice, but did not comment on it much to the other's relief. "There's a rumor going around that someone was missing a cat and to come here, so…" suddenly a familiar black and white cat jumped on his shoulder and meowed happily at Kevin.

"Kuli!" Kevin said happily as the feline jumped into his arms and nuzzled his cheek. "You're ok."

"So, she's your cat," Joseph said. "I found her a few days ago. She seemed to have been dumped somewhere."

"Those thieves must have taken her," Kevin muttered as he nuzzled the kitten. He suddenly realized what he was doing and promptly blush. "I must look silly."

"Not at all," Joseph replied, his eyes soft. "I think you look cute."

That only made Kevin blush harder. "Um…"

"Was this the right place, Joseph?" Ozuma asked as he came into view. His eyes widen with recognition however then they landed on Kevin. "Oh, do you live here?"

Kevin shook his head. "Not really, Kai is letting us stay for a while. Our flat was broken into that night."

"That's why you left in such a hurry," Joseph said. "I'm sorry, was anything taken?"

"Just about everything, but nothing that couldn't be replaced." Kevin then realized that it must be rude to have a conversation like this on a door step so took a step back to let them in.

"Jesus Christ!" Kai exclaimed as he suddenly appeared. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked like they had just came out of a tumble dryer. It appeared as if he was in a struggle of some kind. "Is it even possible for someone to get that drunk, that quick? I totally forbid you from having any alcohol, Kevin."

Kevin sniggered again and nuzzled Kuli as she meowed at him. "I've got Kuli back," he told a disgruntle Kai.

"How?" then his eyes landed on Joseph and Ozuma and he blinked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Ozuma asked.

"I don't know," Kai replied. "Are you going to be anything like my other guests?"

Ozuma laughed. "So, Ray's here, is he?"

"Yes, and as drunk as ever," Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, you two might as well come in, but beware of the said Neko-jin. He's feeling rather _perky _today."

Kevin smiled as he watched the two walk away and then turned back to his kitten. He scratched the little one's head, happy to have her back. "Thank you for looking after her," he said as he turned to Joseph. "I was worried about her."

"Don't mention it," Joseph shrugged. "It was no problem. I'm glad I found her though."

"Why's that?"

"So I could bump into you again, that's why."

Kevin blushed heatedly and held Kuli against his chest. "I wanted to see you again, too."

Joseph smiled and then boldly slipped a finger under his chin to tilt it up slightly so he could looking into his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead, they both found themselves slowly leaning forward until there lips touched. Electricity shot through them both and they leaned further into the kiss. Though it was timid at first, the kiss soon turned bold and explorative. Both moving their lips together in some unknown rhythm, totally lost to their surroundings.

Little Kuli had no idea what her master was doing with this other nice person, but she didn't particularly cared either as she was too busy relishing in the fact that she was crushed in between the two of them and loving it. She mewed happily and began purring content.

A moment later, Kevin pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks as red as roses. He abruptly turned his gaze to his kitten, nervous and embarrassed. "So," he said.

"Um," Joseph replied also nervous. He placed a hand behind his head and glanced at the floor. "Was that alright?" he asked.

"That was better then alright," Kevin found himself saying before he could stop himself. He placed his hand over his mouth and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Do you…?" Joseph started. "Do you mind if I do it again?"

Kevin swallowed. "Not at all."

Joseph smiled and placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders and pulled him forward. He placed his lips on top of his again. Moments later they pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other.

The spell was broken however when they heard yet another sound of fine china meeting it demised on Kai's expensive titled floor.

"Whoops, sorry Kai," Came Gary's voice.

"Come on," Kevin chuckled as he grabbed Joseph's hand. "Let's see what everyone is up too."

Joseph nodded and tighten his hand around Kevin's and together they walked up the short hallway into the lounge room. The sighted that beheld them was one of amusement, to them at least. Miguel was looking murderous towards Ray as he blatantly ignored Bryan who was clearly flirting with him, but somehow had his gaze directed at Lee, who was tried in vain to get Gary to leave the priceless artifacts alone while Mariah sat on the lounge with a magazine in her hands.

Kevin was confused at to why Miguel was glaring murderous at Ray, for he leaned heavily against the lounge in front of Kai, who looked to the world as if he was twitching.

That arose the question. What the hell did Ray do to piss Kai off this time?

"Ray," Kai said with a tone of voice that sounded like he was nearing on his last nerve. "we are good friends, nearly brothers even, but if you ever try to kiss me again I will kick your ass."

"Aw, you're no fun," Ray mockingly pouted. He may like Kai, but he's not attracted to him in _that_ sort of way. He's like a brother and nothing more. Luckily he didn't kiss him. Maybe he should give alcohol a rest for a couple of days?

…Nah.

"Besides," Kai said with a smirk on his lips. "Now that you've had some practice, I think you should try your advances on a certain youth over there."

"Who?" Ray mumbled as he turn to face the direction that Kai had pointed. He narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the area then widen slightly when they fell on the captain of the other Chinese team, the Saint Shields. "Oh…" he then turned back to Kai. Slowly a toothy smirk graced his lips. "I shall do what the captain ordered."

Kai chuckled. "Go get him, Tiger."

Ray gave a mock salute and ambled towards the oblivious Ozuma. "Ozuma," he drawled then glomped him before the teen had a chance to do anything.

"Gah!" Ozuma exclaimed, clearly surprised and promptly turned a few shades lighter then a tomato when he realized that Ray was the one who had hugged him so enthusiastically.

Kai chuckled again before he reached around and grabbed the collar of Bryan's shirt as he leaned heavily against Lee. "Don't you ever bring alcohol into my place ever again," he hissed before he let him go.

Bryan said nothing and laughed as he dragged Lee over to the fridge to pull out another alcoholic drink from inside. What else had he managed to sneak inside?

Kai suddenly turned around on his heel and slumped forward. "Miguel," he whined and threw himself into his lover's chest. "I want these nutcases out of my house."

Miguel laughed softly and picked his incredibly light lover in his arms. "I'll make you forget them," he said as he carried Kai into their bedroom.

Kevin sniggered and tugged on Joseph's hand, as they both headed to the kitchen. He placed Kuli on the kitchen bench and grabbed a bottle of milk out of the fridge, poured some into a bowl and gave it to the little one to drink out of.

He watched with a small smile as the tiny one greedily lapped up the milk. He turned to Joseph. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say Kuli here was playing match maker."

Joseph laughed. "I think so too."

… … … … …

Finished! I suppose Ray is a little out of character, but I wanted to try something with him as a drunk :P For some reason I see Ray as an overly friendly drunk. Anyway, here we are Natty Columbian girl, hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it. Now that I've finally completed a fic I can start other ideas laughs manically and runs out the door

Kai: O.o? Er, Ok. Please leave a review, I guess.


End file.
